Usuario Blog:Suzuya~Derpy :3/My Little Pony: La bandada de la amistad. Episodio 1: La Banda
MLP La Bandada de la Amistad: Episodio 1 " La Banda" De: Smurfette (Derpy smurfy Derpy) '' Unos meses despúes de obtener el palacio de la amistad, la Princesa T''wilight'' estaba nerviosonada por empezar su reinado. Q''uería caerle bien a todos los ponis,'' y para ello, decidío presentar sus ideas y leyes nuevas a partir de una publicidad...'' '' CAPÍTULO 1: LA PUBLICIDAD '' ''Un día, la princesa Twlight Sparkle voló a la casa de Derpy Hooves junto a Rainbow Dash y Flutershy. ¿Por qué irían? Facíl: Derpy les filmaria, en su casa,la publicidad de la princesa. Cuando llegaron al lugar, las 3 chicas pasaron a la casa y se toparon con Derpy, quíen buscaba desesperadamente una cámara filmadora, color roja y de marca KOPAK. Derpy empezó a buscar en un armario llendo de papeles, y por revolver tanto, se le cayó encima. En cuanto Rainbow Dash vío algo curisoso arriba de la mesa de Derpy... - Derpy, ¿Por casualidad tu filmadora es color roja y es de marca KOPAK?. preguntó Rainbow Dash viendo lo curioso. - ¡¡¡Si Rainbow Dash!!!- gritó Derpy saliendo debajo del armario- ¿Como lo supiste? - Porqué estuvo todo este tiempo arriba de tu mesa... Dijo Rainbow agarrando la filmadora. Derpy agarró la cámara y le pidío a Flutershy que se parara frente de un sofá rojo. Flutershy le obedecío y cuando se paró alli, Derpy le ató la filmadora en la cabeza. Luego le iso señas a Twilight que todo estaba listo. Twili se sentó en el sillón muy seria y... LUCES, CÁMARAS Y ACCÍON!!! - Queridos súbditos, ya veran que yo soy su nueva gobernante y... Quería mostrarles unas leyes que aprobare primero...- dijo Twilight muy nerviosa. Derpy movío la cabeza de Flutershy para que la filmadora filmara una pantalla que proyectaba ímagenes. Al mismo tiempo que pasaba la imagen, Twilight decía la descripción de la misma, acompañada de una movida cancíon de METALICA. Ímagen 1: un balde de madera lleno de juguetitos con forma del elemento de MAGIA. Descripcíon:Con cada compra en cualquier tienda de Ponyville, se llevarán un juguete- souvenir del elemento de la magia, gratiiiiisss!!!! Ímagen 2: un parque de juegos donde hay potrillos y potrillas jugando en calesitas, toboganes y columpios. Descripcíon: Construiré un parque nuevo para los niños del mañana. Ímagen 3: el espejo-pórtal que lleva hacia las Equestria Girls, todo pegado con cinta de PELIGRO. Descripcíon: Proxímamente, pórtales totalmente cerrados para evitar problemas. Ímagen 4: El pie de Adagio Dazzle gignte pisando casas de Ponyville junto a un gato. Descripcíon: Sistema anti- enemigos,para tambíen evitar problemas. Ímagen 5: una carita feliz de Twilight sonriendo con letras al rededor diciendo: 100% Pony- asegurado. - Y!!! Corte!!!. gritó Derpy sacando la cámara de la cabeza de Fluttershy y apagandola. - Que bien que lo hiciste, Twilight. dijo Fluttershy tímidamente despúes del brusco peso de la filmadora. - Pues, gracias Fluttershy- dijo Twilight tomando agua- ¿ Y ahora que nos toca hacer, Derpy? - Ahora tenemos que ir a la casa de Octavia a retirar sus cintas presidenciales, su majestad- dijo Derpy guardando la cámara en su caja- En serio ¿ No podía ser Rarity la que tenía que hacer esas cintas? - Pues, Rarity no ha tenido tiempo. Tantos cascos que limar, vestidos que hacer, cuartos que adornar...Ajjj, Rarity jamás saldría de ese castillo por nada en el mundo. dijo Rainbow Dash quejandóse. - Okay... Vámonos chicas, deben conocer la casa de Octavia, calle Melodías al 634. dijo Derpy despegando vuelo junto a Rainbow y Flutershy, cerrando la puerta de su casa con llave y... Dejando a Twilight encerrada, acidentalmente!!! Las 3 no se dieron cuenta de esto, pero fueron volando por el cielo, hasta que Derpy vio algo desde arriba: era el DR. Whoves, en el bosque. - Chicas, vallan ustedes, las alcanzo ahorita. dijo Derpy bajando al bosque y aterrizando al lado del DR Whoves, quíen nunca notó la presencia de su amiga allí. Whoves se dio vuelta y se la chocó, dando gran susto al caballo... - Derpy ¿ Que haces aquí?. preguntó Whoves tiritando del susto. - Nada, Whoof, sólo quería preguntarte si me querías acompañar a la casa de Octavia... dijo Derpy. - ¿ Para retirar las cintas presidenciales de Twilight Sparkle? No gracias, Derpy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas pintar mi TAPNIS.Mirála, esta toda rayoneada por esos adolecentes... Dijo Whoves acercando a Derpy a la maquína azul, llena de grafitis de adolecentes. - Ahhh, okay Whoof, ¿ Seguro que esa pintura azul es resistente a grafitis? preguntó Derpy - 100% Pony- asegurado. Dijo Whooves pegando un sticker de un poni sonriendo, que al rededor decía: 100% PONY ASEGURADO, en el rostro de Derpy. Así, Derpy despegó y se sacó el sticker de la cara, volando a la casa de Octavia, donde Flutershy y Rainbow todavía no llegaban. Pero alcanzaron a Derpy en el camino y fueron las 3, aún sin notar la ausencia de Twilight... CÁPITULO 2: LAS CINTAS DE ENOJO. Una vez al llegar a la casa de Octavia, tocaron la puerta y les abrío... DJ PON3!!! Toda vestida de mucama, con una cara triste, pero les sonrío a las 3 pegasas. - Pasen, chicas. dijo DJ dejando pasar a las 3. Al pasar, las chicas notaron la presencia de tres ponis músicos: Beauty Brass una tubista, Federick Horsespien un pianista y Parrish Namendarme un arpista. Pero Octavia no estaba en el trio... No no no... - Señorita Scratch!!!- gritó Beauty alterminar de tocar su tuba por 4 segundos- Traeme un vaso con agua, ni fría ni caliente, tibia y con una rodaja de limón en un costado. Es para decorar el agua. dijo al ir Vinyl allí. - Si señora Brass ¿ Algo mas? dijo Vinyl. - SIII. Traemé a mí un trapo con limpia objetos, mi piano tiene una manchita, que no limpiaste hace tres minutos... ordenó Federick. - Señor, limpie pero no salío, creo que ya venía desde su visita anterior... dijo Vinyl, pero los 3 no paraban de pedirle cosas, haciendo hasta cansar a la pobre joven... - ¿ DJ, no necesitas un descanso?preguntó Rainbow Dash al ver estresada a la unicornio. - No, si quiero alcanzar ese dinero para mi casa propia, tendré que esforzarme... dijo Vinyl entrando a la cocina. Al segundo. las 3 pegasas golpearon la puerta de un cuarto en la casa, donde Octavia gritó desde adentro: " Si son las que encargaron las cintas presidenciales, pasen". Las 3 chicas pasaron al cuarto, donde se toparon con Octavia terminando de coser unas cintas (como esas que llevan los presidentes) de color lila con letras fucsia que decían: PRINCESA TWILIGHT SPARKLE. - Hola Octavia- la saludó Derpy- ¿Terminaste? Siiippp.... - Derpy!!! ¿Acaso no ves mi obra maestra?- dijo Octavia mostrando las cintas- U la la, merece un premio a la mejor costurera. - ¿Disculpa? ¿Costurera?-preguntó Rainbow- Creí que eras violinista o como se llame tu oficio. - Lo soy Dash, solo que cúando me piden hacer algo, lo hago sin importar lo que sea, ya sea robar o regalar, yo siempre estaré allí para las personas!!! gritó Octavia tirando las cintas al aire y, haciendolas caer encima de las pegasas. Rainbow se enojó por esto, mientras que Derpy y Fluttershy sólo reían. - Uhh, lo siento, sólo quería demostrar mi solidaridad- dijo Octavia agarrandó las cintas- Ahora ¿Donde esta la princesa Twilight Sparkle? - Twilight esta detrás nuestro. dijo Rainbow Dash dandose vuelta y viendo que... Twilight no estaba!!! Las otras dos pegasas tambíen notaron esto, incluso por bobas, empezaron a buscar la princesa en todo el cuarto ese, en cuanto... - AQUÍ ESTOY, OLVIDADIZAS-dijo ni más ni menos que Twilight, entrando al cuarto, toda machucada y vendada- ME DEJARON ENCERRADA EN LA CASA DE LA TORPE, Y TUVE QUE SACRIFICARME PARA SALIR DE ALLÍ. agregó. Pero... La voz de Twili se notaba rara: era gruñona,se parecía a la de Sunset Shimer, y además, de a poco los ojos de la joven se volvían rojos. Esto sucedía a medida que un pequeño humo negro la rodeaba. A todas les llamó la atencíon semejante conducta, pero la princesa agarró las cintas con su magia y se fue con paso firme de la casa, muy seria. Así, sin decir una sola palabra. Rainbow y Fluttershy decidieron ir detrás de ella aver que le pasaba, y dejaron a Derpy con Octavia, en ese cuarto, tan extrañadas como asustadas. Cúando las dos amigas salieron del cuarto, se encontraron con Federick, Beauty y Parish retando a Vinyl. Octavia, se sorprendio mucho y corrío a defender a su mejor amiga, quíen era retada sólo por ser algo "lenta" (era rápida, pero los ponis de la alta sociedad no se conformaban con mucho)... - ¿ Qué le están haciendo?. Preguntó Octavia cruzándose enfrente de la triste y agotada DJ. - Pues, Octavia, pasa que esta sirvientita no se apura ni un poquito. Imagínala en un icendio, en una casa, no se apuraría ni siquiera para salvar su familia.- se quejó Beauty Brass- Claro, sí es que tiene familia, desde luego. - ¡ No sean tan duros con ella!- les retó Octavia a los 3 músicos- Vinyl sólo vino de visita, y en unos 12 minutos que me voy a mí cuarto para coser algo, vengo y veo que está en aprietos. En serio amigos, sí quieren algo, vallan ustedes a buscarlo con sus propios cascos. En eso, Federick se le acerca a Octavia y mirandola muy vanidosamente, le dijo: - Escucha Octavia, nadie manda a los integrantes de Canterlot Clásico, y mucho menos una misma integrante de esa misma banda- dijo Federick agarrandóle la cara a la joven- Y recuerda que yo soy el líder de la banda, y yo puedo sacarte del puesto. ¿ CAPICHIE? Octavia le sacó los cascos del músico de su cara y muy enojada se acercó a Vinyl, quíen miraba todo muy sorpresivamente junto a Derpy. En ese momento, Octavia le dijo a Vinyl que valla, y que no le obedesca más a esos ponis, pues ella no merecía estar en un trabajo tan duro. Y con ponis tan duros. Vinyl le dijo que estaba bien, pero que ya sabía para que la próxima vez no fuera por trabajar de sirvienta, al parecer Vinyl necesitaba dinero, pero.. ¿Para qué? Antes de marcharse, Vinyl les pidío a los 3 músicos, su sueldo, que sorpresivamente eran... ¡¡¡ 3 bits!!! Vinyl se ofendío mucho, se sacudío para sacarse ese traje de mucama y fue junto a Derpy, y le preguntó si queria acompañarla a Magic Song´s, la tienda músical de la hermana de Vinyl. Derpy aceptó felizmente y salieron de la casa: Vinyl furiosa desde cabeza hasta los cascos y Derpy triste por el comportamiento de Twilight y feliz por ir a ver cd´s de su artista favorito en la tienda de Vinyl: DJ Alex. M!!!! CÁPITULO 3: PRINCESA ENOJIS Caminaron por el bosque, en cúanto escucharon voces de niñitas. Las dos amigas muy curiosas siguieron los sonidos y corrieron unos arbustos hasta ver que las voces les pertenecían a las Cutie Marck Crusaiders: Apple Bloom, Swettie Belle y Scotaloo. Estas estaban cantando, bailando y saltando muy alegres, sin notar la presencia de las dos chicas allí... Las 3: Somos las Cutie Marck Crusaiders Somos 3 y muy unidas Siempre intentamos nuestros sueños alcanzar. Apple Bloom: Yo soy Bloom Swettie Belle: yo soy Belle Scotaloo: SCOTALOO. AB: Hago karate SW: Canto canciones S: SCOTTER. Todas: Un trio muy genial y muy sensancional Somos las Crusaiders ¡Las Crusaiders! 3 amigas, tres potritas Identicas, iguales, muy distintas Somos las Cutie Marcks Ohhhhh Somos las Cutie Marcks Ohhhhh ¡¡¡Y somos un gran trio ideal!!! S: O YESS. Al terminar de cantar las 3 niñas, aterrizó alguien en ese lugar: La princesa Twilight Sparkle. Esta estaba muy enojada, seria y se acercó a las CMC. - NIñAS,¿ QUE LES DIJE DE CANTAR? YA SABEN QUE NADIE EN PONYVILLE PUEDE CANTAR NI UN SOLO VERSO, BAJO MI REINADO. CLARO, ES ALGO CRUEL, PERO SI NO OEDECEN VOY A TENER QUE PROHIBIRLES TODA RISA, FELICIDAD Y ALEGRÍA.- dijo Twilight muy enojada y acorralando a las CMC, al mismo tiempo que un humo negro de tamaño mediano rodeaba la princesa- MIREN A LAS CUTIE MARCK CRUSAIDERS. APPLE BLOOM: UNA POTRANCA QUE NO DEBE SABER NI UN POCO DEL TRABAJO DE COSECHAR MANZANAS. SWETIE BELLLE: UNA PEQUEñA TORPE QUE NO REACCIONA ANTE GRANDES PELIGROS. Y TU, SCOTALOO, ERES HUERFANA, Y NO ME DEBES DESOBEDECER A MI NI A NADIE EN EQUESTRIA.- dijo Twilight a medida que el humo la rodeaba mas y mas- A SI QUE YA SABEN, NADA DE RISAS Y DIVERSION. dijo y salió volando del lugar. Cuando la princesa se fue, las 3 niñas se quedaron triztes ante tal situacion, entonces, Derpy y Vinyl, quienes vieron todo escondidas entre los arbustos, corrieron a consolarlas. Derpy fue por Swete y por Bloom, mientras que Vinyl se fue con Scotaloo, quién lloraba triztemente. La DJ abrazo a Scotaloo, como si fuera un peluche, mientras pensaba: "Te comprendo cariño, te comprendo" En eso, las 3 pequeñas preguntaron si sabían porque la princesa Twilght se comportaba así. Las dos adultas contestaron que no,pero Derpy recordo cuando Twilight se enojo en la casa de Octavia y penso que era lo mismo. Pero tambien recordo el humo negro, que tal vez, podria señalar algo. - ¡¡¡ Ya se, chicas!!!- grito Apple Bloom muy feliz - ¿Y si buscamos alguna teoría que nos ayuden a saber que tiene la princesa? - Claro Apple Bloom- dijo Scotaloo saliendo de los cascos de Vinyl-Si busmamos alguna teoría, talvez obtendremos nuestras... - Nuestras Cutie Marcks de busca teorías!!!- grito Swettie interviniendo entre la conversación. - ¡¡¡Exacto, podemos invitar a Derpy y a Vinyl a nuestra casa club, pero solo para que les presentemos las teorias que acabo de inventar!!! grito Apple Bloom muy contenta. CAPITULO 4: LAS TEORIAS DE LAS CMC. Las dos adultas aceptaron con gusto, y alla fueron, las 5 a la casita club de las CMC. Cuando habia que subir, las 3 pequeñas les dijeron a Derpy y Vinyl que esperen unos minutos. Las 3 entraron solas a la casa, se escuchaban ruidos de lapices y hojas arrancadose de algun libro, y al rato salio Apple Bloom diciendoles a las grandes que ya podian entrar. Cuando Derpy y Vinyl entraron a la casa club, se toparon con las CMC, muy serias y cantando bajito una cancion (parecia una cancion de esas que se cantan en la iglesia), hasta que Apple Bloom se acerco a las grandes y les pidio que se sienten en el suelo,para discutir las teorias. Las 2 se sentaron y vieron que, en una esquina estaba Swettie Belle dibujando y en la otra esquina estaba Scotaloo diciendo: Ooommm... No sabian que travesura ivan a hacer las 3, hasta que Apple Bloom despego el mapa de Ponyville y empezo a hablar: - Publico presente, ya habran visto que Twilight Sparkle se porto muy mal con nosotras. Creemos que le pasa algo, por ello, yo y mis dos compañeras les mostraremos 3 teorias sobre lo que le puede llegar a pasar a la princesa. dijo Apple Bloom- Las dos grandes acertaron que si con la cabeza. - Mi teoria es que una malvada villana llego y convirtio a Twilight Sparkle en una pony cruel y ruin como ella. Y, esa villana ya nos capturo una vez, y ya saben de quien hablamos: la malvada Reina Chrysalis. dijo Apple Bloom pegando su dibujo de la reina en la pared. Vinyl y Derpy no creyeron que la reina hala vuelto a conquistar Equestria... Luego llego el turno de Swettie Bellle: - Mi teoria es que alguien conocido se volvio malo y convirtio a Twilight en una pony... Ahhh. No se como la convirtio, pero creo que ese alguien fue Discord- dijo Swettie pegando un dibujo del bicho al lado del de la reina- Discord, actor, bailarin y cantante, pero muy malo al convertir gente a su lado... ¿Como se dice?... Ahh, no importa. dijo Swettie llendo a la esquina otra vez. Vinyl y Derpy pensaron que esta vez podia ser Discord, pero lllego el turno de Scotaloo: -Mi teoria las dejara sin aliento, ponis. El que convirtio a Twilight en malota fue... EL GRAN Y PODEROSO GARGAMEL!!!- dijo Scotaloo, pegando su dibujo de un mago humano apestosa al lado del de Discord- Apuesto que robo esencia azul y la utilizo en Twilight para conquistar Equestria. dijo Scotaloo. Vinyl y Derpy no pensaron que un raro bicho fuera por Twilight (las dos no sabian quien era Gargamel, de echo, no sabian que era un humano) Pero Derpy penso unos segundos y grito: " El humo negro. El humo negro guia a un villano que convertira a malas a las personas mas buenas de este reino" Todas miraron a Derpy como si esta estuviera loca, pero en eso se escucharon ruidos de estampida afuera... Las 5 miraron por la ventana y vieron que eran cientos de ponis corriendo muy veloces, y al parecer, asustados. Entre esos ponis estaban Whoves y Octavia, quienes al ver a Derpy y Vinyl, se subieron a la casa de las CMC. - ¿Por qué todos corren como locos?. preguntó Vinyl. - Dos palabras: Twilight Sparkle.-Dijo Whoves todo agitado- Me descuide un minuto y cuando me di vuelta, estaba ella, rompiendo mi radio. Y me dijo que nadie podia escuchar ni hacer musica y se fue. - No solo hizo eso- dijo Octavia tomando aire- estaba preparando café para mi y para mis compañeros de banda y en un descuido, la veo a ella rompiendo a golpes todos los instrumentos, y se fue volando sin decir nada. A todos les llamó la aténcion la semejante conducta de la princesa. Pero... ¿Por que?... Derpy pensaba en ese humo negro, pero no queria decir su teoria otra vez con temor que todos la traten de loca.... En eso paso corriendo Lyra, quien al ver a las CMC y a sus 4 amigos, les grito: "La princesa Twilight Sparkle dara cadena pueblerina en la entrada del palacio de la Amistad y Arcoiris, vayan o los arrestaran, yo se lo que les digo". Y Lyra se fue corriendo, muy asustada. CAPITULO 5: CADENA PUEBLERINA Y UN ENCUENTRO CONFUSO. Las CMC tenian miedo, pero Derpy, Vinyl, Whoves y Octavia les prometieron acompañarlas hasta la entrada del palacio. Asi fue que las CMC, hiban escondidas debajo de alguien: Swettie Belle entre las alas de Derpy. Apple Bloom envuelta entre los largos cabellos de Octavia y Scotaloo agarrada muy fuerte de las patas de Vinyl. Whoves no hiba con nadie , pero veia a los diferentes ponis correr y volar muy asustados hacia el palcio. Al llegar alli, estaba casi todos los de Ponyville, exepto Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y Spike. Los ponis se murmuraban entre ellos y temblaban sin parar hasta que salio Twilight del castillo y muy seria se paro justo en la entrada de alli. Tomo aire y se puso a darla cadena pueblerina. - PONIS DE PONYVILLE.-inició seriamente- YA HABRÁN NOTADO QUE LA MÚSICA, LAS RISAS Y LA DIVERSION HAN SIDO PROHIBIDOS EN TODO ESTE PUEBLO. Y, YA SABRAN EL POR QUE...-dijo tomando vuelo y aterrizando en medio de la montonera de ponis- LA MÚSICA, NO ES PARA CUALQUIERA, LAS RISAS Y LA DIVERSION TAMPOCO. SOLO UNA PONI PUEDE ENCARGARSE DE ESO Y ESA PONI ¡¡¡SOY YO!!!.-rio fuertemente y volo hacia la entrada del castillo otra vez- NO ES SOLO UNA ADVERTENCIA, ES UNA LEY, ASI QUE VUELVAN A LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO. dijo seria y entro al palacio. Los ponis se quedaron murmurando de la nueva ley, y se fueron todos, dejando a las CMC y a sus 4 cuidadores en ese lugar. Las niñas empezaron a extrañar a sus hermanas, y pensaron que podian estar adentro del palacio, entonces se acercaron a la puerta y... - NO SE PUEDE PASAR AL PALACIO DE LA AMISTAD Y EL ARCOIRIS. ES UNA LEY DE SU MAJESTAD, LO LAMENTAMOS. dijeron muy serios 2 guardias reales nuevos, que en realidad eran 2 unicornios que fueron obligados por Twilight a tomar ese puesto... Con tal de no meterse con los machitos, los 7 se fueron a un lado del palacio,donde a escondidas Ideaban un plan para poder entrar... Hasta que a Whoves se leocurrio una gradiosa idea: Scotaloo (quien no tenia tanto apuro de ver a Rainbow Dash) se haria la lastimada frente de los guardias, estos irian a socorrarla mientras que el resto entraba al palacio sigilosamente... Asi fue que Scotaloo se fue al frente del palacio y de la nada: UHHH AHHH, ME DUELE. MI PANCITA ME DUELE!!!.grito la niña. Los guardias, que se preocuparon por la niña, corrieron a su socorro. - Mi pancita!!!- gritaba haciendose la dolorida- ¿ Por qué nadie me avisó qué la goma de pegar no se come? ¡¡¡PORQUE!!!. dijo tirrandose al suelo, y diciendoles a los guardias si podían ayudarla. Pero mientras los torpes guardias, quienes no sabían nada de remedios para pancitas enfermas, pensaban en algo para animar a la niña, Whoves, Derpy, Vinyl y Octavia entraban al palacio, ocultando a Apple Bloom y a Swettie Belle. Pasaron por los pasillos del hermoso y colorido castillo, pasando por muchas puertas, hasta que de la nada escucharon, lo que parecía ser, las voces de Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Spike. Vinyl se acercó a una de esas puertas, y al notar que las voces venían detrás de esta, abrío con su magia la cerradura, empujo suavemente la puerta y... ¡¡¡AL FIN!!!- se olló... Al pasar Vinyl, se le acercó Rainbow Dash muy contenta, y luego se le sumó Pinkie Pie, y luego Rarity, hasta que se escuchó a Spike dentro del cuarto. - ¿Es Twilight? ¿Se le pasó?. preguntaba el dragoncito, quién estaba encerrado ¡¡¡En una jaula pequeña, puesta en una esquina del cuarto!!! - No, no es Twilight...- dijo Rainbow entisteciendo- Pero al menos alguien vino a visitarnos... - Fiesta de visita!!!- gritó Pinkie Pie saltando y tirando al aire algunos papelitos, hasta que, se puso algo triste- Pero no es Twilight, osea que no saldremos de aquí... Vinyl pasó al cuarto, y detrás de ella Derpy, Octavia, Whoves y las dos niñas. Applejack y Rarity al ver a sus hermanitas, corrieron al abrazo, pero tambíen les advirtieron sobre su visita: Se le estaba "prohibida" Los 4 adultos preguntaron porque la prohibicíon de visitas, y porque estaban en ese cuarto con ambiente tan triste... - Twilight fue- dijo Applejack- ella nos obligó a estar aquí y no salir. Ya no podemos salir afuera a nuestros hogares, ahora tenemos que estar aquí, en este aburrido y miserable cuarto. Ni siquiera podemos salir a los pasillos, no señor, si damos un paso fuera de la puerta, nos detiene un campo de magia. - Y nisiquiera podemos salir por las ventanas, pasa lo mismo. Tenemos que estar encerradas en este cuarto. Como si fueramos ladrones que están en su cárcel... dijo Rainbow. Todos se sorprendieron bastante por esto, pero Derpy, Vinyl y Octavia hicieron memoria del momento en que Twilight se fue enojada de la casa de Octavia y se llevó a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash... En ese momento no estaban encerradas. Luego Derpy y Vinyl recordaron lo sucedido con Twilight y las CMC. Despúes Whoves recordó la cadena peblerina y la ley, y por último Derpy se acordó del humo negro... Pero en ese momento, Spike, encerrado en la jaula, intentaba enviarle un reporte urgente a la princesa Celestia, pero no podía, era cómo si le hubieran sacado el humo verde de dragón... Al no poder enviar nada, les preguntó a Whoves y las 3 chicas si podían viajar a Canterlot lo más pronto posibe y avisarle a Celestia, los comportamientos de Twilight. Los 4 aceptaron, se despidieron de las 6 chicas, y se llevaron a Swettie y Blom con ellos,hasta la salida del castillo, donde Scotaloo aún, dramatizaba frente a los torpes guardias. Pero al ver que los 4 grandes le hacian señas, Scotaloo engaño a los guardias y se fue corriendo a unos arbustos, donde estaban las otras dos pequeñas. Allí, Vinyl, Derpy, Whooves y Octavia, es dijeron a las CMC que se fueran a su club, pues, ellos tendrían que viajar a Canterlot. Las niñas obedecieron y se fueron a su casa club, mientras que el resto corrió hacia la estacíon del tren, donde el tren que iva hacia Canterlot... ¡¡¡Se estaba llendo!!! Por suerte, los 4 lograron saltar y meterse al último bagón. CAPITULO 6: EL AVISO PARA CELESTIA. Pasaron los minutos y llegaron a Canterlot, dónde al parecer, nádie se habría enterado del caso. Los 4 fueron al castillo de Canterlot, donde en la entrada, los guardias pegasos los frenaron, muy callados y serios. Sin embargo, al instante, Celestia abrío las puertas del castillo y les ordenó a los guardias que dejaran pasar a esos 4, pues ella sabía que hiban a ir... Una vez que los 4 pisaron el castillo, Celestia cerró las puertas y muy preocupada, les preguntó si sabían algo de Twilight. Supuestamente Celestia se habría enterado de todo a partir de predicciones, que habría tenido esa noche al dormir. Según el sueño, (que era más bien una pesadilla), Twilight era rodeada por humo negro al salir de la casa de alguien que la dejó encerrada accidentalmente, y de allí, no paraba de hacer cosas malas: proihibir la música, la diversíon y la alegría, incluso dar una cadena pueblerina y encerrar a sus 5 amigas y su asistente en un cuarto del palacio. - Y bien... Todo eso ya pasó, pero ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer para detener a la princesa? Preguntó Vinyl algo desconcentrada. - No les puedo asegurar que funcione, pero hay 4 elementos parecidos a los elementos de la armonía, que pueden ser, los que saquen a la princesa Twilight de su comportamiento.- dijo Celestia entrando junto a los 4 al cuarto de libros, sacó uno que había en el suelo y con su magia, corrío las páginas para leer- Los 4 elementos de la Buena Vida: Tolerancia, Valentía, Solidaridad e Inteligencia.- dijo leyendo- Escuchen, la informacíon para volver a Twilight a su estado normal está en un libro que está en su palacio. Yo se lo di hace un par de semanas, así que debe estar en la bibliotaca del castillo. Su misíon es encontrarlo y leerlo. De esa forma, sabrán quienes pueden utilizar esos 4 elementos y como funcionen. Tienen que entrar al palacio de la Amistad y sacarlo a escondidas, ocultar el libro y completar lo que dice. Buena suerte. Los 4 se quedaron con dudas, pero obedecieron a su majestad y volvieron a Ponyville en tren. Allí ya era de noche. Los amigos ideaban su plan para robar el libro del que decía Celestia, hasta que quedaron en ir las 3 chicas a la casa de Whooves a las 03:00 am. De allí irian los 4 y entrarían al palacio por una ventana. CAPITULO 7: MISÍON CASI IMPOSIBLE. La hora llegó: eran las 03:00 am, y Vinyl, Derpy y Octavia llegaban a la entrada de la casa de Whooves. Las 3 chicas estaban vestidas con trajes negros de espia, tocaron la puerta de la casa y abrío Whooves, quíen estaba tambíen vestido de espía y cerró la pueta con llave, dieron unos pasitos y... - Whoovi!!!-gritó una señora de cuero café claro, y cabello gris con una bata rosada y ruleros en el cabello, por la ventana del segundo piso de la casa- ¿ A dónde vas? - Ya lo dije, ire a completar una misíon. dijo Whooves sin mirar a la señora. - Ahh,ok. Pero vuelve en una hora. gritó la señora. - Pero Ya soy adulto, puedo salir a la madrugada. dijo Whooves sin mirarla otra vez. - Sin peros!!! gritó la señora. -¡¡¡Pero Mamá!!! gritó Whooves renegando, al mismo tiempo que las 3 chicas se reían de la situacíon detrás de él. Despues de un rato, los 4 fueron al castillo, donde en un costado, todos hicieron una torre-caballa: Whoves, Octavia arribade él, Vinyl arriba de ella y Derpy arriba de la DJ. Así, Derpy logró alcanzar una ventana, la abrió y se metió cada uno: Derpy entró dando pasos de karate (se golpeó ella misma), Vinyl tropezó, Octavia acomodándose el traje y su melena y Whooves todo agitado y cansado. Así los 4 andubieron por muchos cuartos del castillo, esquivando los torpes guardias quíenes hacían lucha de pezuñas y apostaban dinero. Al entrar al cuarto de libros, habían cientos de ellos alí... ¿Pero cúal sería el correcto? Buscaron libros, libritos y librazos, hasta que Vinyl vio una luz color celeste que venía de algún lugar del cuarto. Lo siguío y notó que la luz provenía de un libro, de tapa celeste y azul, grandote y titúlado: "Los 4 elementos". ¡¡¡Ese era el libro!!! Una vez con el libro puesto en un bolso que Octavia traía, los 4 se fueron por los salones, buscando esa ventana por donde entraron, hasta que, muy distraídos se chocaron con un guardia, quíen se enojó y llamó a 4 guardias más, todos con el mismo objetivo: capturar a esos 4 bandidos roba cosas. Y así comenzó una terrible persecución: Los amigos escapaban de los guardias, pero lograron salir por la puerta, ya que no estaba cerrada y el guardia de allí habría ido a comer algo. Sin embargo, los guardias seguían a los amigos, hasta que Vinyl le sacó el bolso con el libro a Octavia y se fue muy veloz, al igual que el resto que la seguía. Mientras tanto, en a casa de Whooves, Time Moom (la madre de Whooves) salía para afuera. "Ya pasó media hora que se fue, pero creo que ire a buscarlo" pensaba Moom, hasta que vio a lo lejos que su hijo venía corriendo a la casa junto a esas 3 chicas. Los 4 pasaron a la casa y se escondieron detrás de muebles. Por suerte, los guardias se fueron a otro lado a buscar a los ladrones. Cúando Moom cerró la puerta, vio que su hijo ponía un libro arriba de la mesa y lo abrío, sacando un celeste résplandor de alli. El titúlo decía que era sobre los 4 elementos de los que hablaba Celestia, pero había más... " ''Los Elementos de la Buena vida, son 8 en realidad, pero los más importantes son los 4 que se han descubierto primero: Tolerancia, Valentia, Inteligencia y Solidaridad. Estos han sido utilizados por la Princesa Celestia, una vez que..." ''y justo en esa parte de la explicación, estaba arrancada la página, y el resto de las siguientes. Hasta que en la última hoja, no arrancada aún, decía que " ''Para descubrir a los elementos, y sus nuevos dueños, hay que demostrar al atacador o villano, que juntos se es más facíl hacer de todo" ''- ''OK, creo que ya entendí, los elementos de la Buena Vida ahora son la cúra para derrotar a Twilight Sparkle, o, reformarla.. Pero ¿Como?. preguntó Whoves cerrando el libro, hasta que Moom intervinio. - ¿Alguien quiere Champagne para pensarlo?. preguntó Moom, desde la cocina tomando un vaso con esa bebida - MAMAAA. ¿ Que te he dicho de tomar champagne?.- dijo Whooves acercandose a su madre, sacandole el vaso y obligandola a subir a su cuarto. La señora aceptó, y al fin dejaron a los 4 amigos pensar en paz... Pero no sabían de que manera hacer convecer a la gente,que demóstrararan a Twilight que, siendo unidos, todo es más facíl... Hasta que a Whooves se le ocurrió una idea, una idea bastante loca, pero para cumplir esa misión. - Y sí...- dijo, pero se silencio un par de segundos, pensando que era mala idea, pero tomó aire y continuó- ¿ Formamos una banda? Las 3 chicas quedaron asombradas, Derpy pensó en que era buena idea, Octavia dudaba de ello y Vinyl, empezó a críticar la propuesta. - Discúlpen, ¿ Pero cómo creen que una seria violinista, una DJ, un doctor a lo que todo invento le sale mal y una adolecen... Perdón, una mujer, pegasa adulta con 18 años, pueden formar una banda? Somos muy diferentes... dijo señalando a cada amigo y acercandóse al libro. Pero Derpy y Octavia, empezaron a decir que era una muy buena idea, mientras que Whooves se sonrojaba, miró a Vinyl con cara de "¿Y bien?" y esperó su respuesta, que sorpresivamente fue un: " Esta bien, esta bien..." Y así, los 4 quedaron en reunirse en Magic Song´s a la mañana siguiente, para poder elegir un instrumento cada uno y ensayar. CAPITULO 8: UNA BANDA MÁGICA. Y así fue que a la mañana siguiente, en Magic Song´s, Vinyl esperaba a sus 3 amigos por la ventana. Atrás de ella estaba Selena Scratch, la hermana mayor de Vinyl, y dueña de la tienda. Allí se vendían instrumentos músicales, cd´s, DVD y más. Sin embargo, Selena no podía vender nada por ley de la princesa Twilight: Si vendía algun objeto, su majestad la enceraría, ya que sólo ella podía usar instrumentos. Vinyl seguía esperando, acariciando a Ginger, su mascota, que era un lagarto muy rudo, pero con lado blando en su interior.Hasta que llegaron Derpy, Whooves y Octavia, quíenes al entrar, fueron sorprendidos por Ginger, quíen gruñia a los que no conocía. Pero luego se acercó a Octavia, quíen lo acaricio muy cariñosa. Despúes, Selena les dijo a los amigos que eligieran rápidamente algún instrumento que les llame la atención. Así, cada uno eligió un instrumento: Derpy agarró una guitarra electríca color violeta que le gusto mucho, Whooves se decidió por un micrófono, pues, el cantaría para probar su voz. Pero Octavia no se decidía, quería tocar su violín, pero el violín no pegaba con el Rock and Roll. Pero algo la llamó: un bajo color rosa, con dibujos de claves de sol. Agarró este y luego, Selena los guió hacia un depósito. Allí, además de haber muchas cajas e instrumentos rotos, era el lugar para ensayar. Al prender las luces, se encontráron con una batería, de color azul y celeste, que en el centro tenía una V gigante. La batería le pertenecía a Vinyl, y dijo que ella usaría ese instrumento, pues habría sido su regalo de 18 y no quería no usarlo. Así fue que Selena se fue del depósito, dejando a los 4 caballos allí. Cada uno viendo su instrumento, y sin saber que hacer con el. Hasta que Derpy tocó con sus pezuñas los botones de la guitarra electríca y formó un ruido muy fuerte. Parecía ser música, pero aún faltaba conbinarlo con algo. Octavia empezó a tocar el bajo, con misma gracia de como usaba su violín. Vinyl, utilizó su agia para agarrar los dos palos (eran dos ramitas de árbol) y empezó a tocar la batería. Todas las chicas seguían una melodía que ni siquiera sabían de dónde la sacaron. Era como su ritmo para tocar de esa forma sus instrumentos salían de su interior. Whooves admiraba ese momento, y de la nada se puso a cantar: Whooves: Estámos aquí, estamos aquí Para demostrar lo que hay allí Una princesa, y una ley Una libertad, que ya expiró. Y sin embargo aquí estamos ideando un plan para liberarnos. Las 3: ¡¡¡Que honor estar aquí!!! Pensando en que hacer libertad y libertad Tal como lo fue ayer. Los 4 cantaban muy felices, pero era como si la letra de la canción venía dentro de ellos. Y luego crearon 3 canciones más. Cada una con un tema distinto: Una de Celebrar la vida, otra de amor y una de amistad... Esa fue la preferida de los 4, y pensaron una gran idea: hacer un concierto, esa noche. Y sería esa noche pára romper la ley de Twilight, y convencer a todos los ponis que, siendo unidos todo es más facíl. Así, con unas 4 horas de práctica, los 4 salieron ya con su plan: dar el concierto en la entrada de Magic Song´s e invitar a todos pero a escondidas de Twilight. Ahora cada uno tenía que hacer una misión: Vinyl ayudar a Selena a armar el escenario allí, Octavia repartir invitaciones casa por casa, Derpy ir a Clousdale a invitar más público y Whooves, ir al bosque para tapar su TAPNDIS con una manta ( y luego ayudar a sus amigas). CAPITULO 9: LA VALENTÍA FRENTE DE TODO. Cúando Vinyl y Selena estaban armando el escenario, frente de su tienda, llegó Twilight, aterrizando muy enojada y curiosa por saber por que ese escenario tan decorado. - ¿QUE ES ESO? ¿ UN ESCENARIO?- dijo Twiight viendo todo- CLARO, ESPERO QUE SEA PARA MÍ, OBVIAMENTE, SERA PARA MÍ - No Princesa Twilight, ese escenario es para otra persona- dijo Vinyl acercandose a su majestad.- De echo, 4 personas que... Que... ¡¡¡Que van a presentar una cánción para usted!!! - PARA MÍ?- dijo Twilight asombrada- OK, SE QUE PROHIBÍ LA MÚSICA, PERO, ENTRE QUE SEA PARA MÍ ESA CANCIÓN, ACEPTARE. ¿A QUE HORA ES EL CONCIERTO? - A la medianoche, su majestad. dijo Vinyl inventando el horario. Twilight pensaba que eso era un engaño, y el humo negro encimado a ella se hacía cada vez más grande. Vinyl lo miraba sorprendida, hasta que el humo la rodeo a ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Vinyl se encontró en un lugar todo lleno de humo gris, y era de noche, sin ninguna persona, objeto, sólo un árbol sin hojas cerca de allí, más retorcido que un alambre. En eso, el humo negro se le acercó a Vinyl, y de él salieron dos ojos rojos, muy enojados. - " Vinyl, Vinyl"- decía el humo, que no tenía boca, pero si hablaba- " Vinyl, miráte, tan sola, allí... ¿ No crees qué es hora de dejes a tu hermana viviendo entre sus instrumentos y consigas tu casa?. Vinyl pensó, mientras el humo empezó a rodearla, hasta que abrió bien los ojos y gritó: "NO". Aunque tarde diez años en conseguir dinero para nuestra casa, no la dejare a mi hermana allí, sola. " ¿ Sola? Jajaja, tu te lo buscaste muchachita" dijo el humo y empujó a Vinyl hacia el árbol, donde apareció de la nada un león, que quería, con todas garras, atacar a Vinyl. Vinyl se asustó, y empezó a correr mientras el león la seguía. Pero entre tanto humerio, tropezó. El león se acercaba más y más, hasta que Vinyl le pegó en la cara. Luego le arrancó parte de su sedosa melena y agarró una gigantesca roca de 1,67 metros con su magia, cosa que apenas podía hacer, pero se la lanzó al león, quíen murió en el instante. Vinyl, para nada asustada de lo que hizo, tomó aire y vio en ese momento,que su cutie marck brillaba. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, se encontró de nuevo frente a Twilight, y de Selena, quíenes estaban preocupadas por ella, quién estubo un minuto imedio con los ojos abiertos, sin pestañear ni nada. Eso fue el momento en que pasó lo del león. Twilight miró a la jóven con cara de desprecio y se fue volando. Vinyl, estaba un poco mareada de lo qué pasó, pero despúes de un rato, volvió a seguir decorando el escenario junto a Selena y el ayudante Ginger. CAPITULO 10: SOLIDARIDAD PARA LOS QUE LO NECESITAN. Mientras tanto, Octavia seguía pasando casa por casa para invitar a los ponis al concierto. No diría nada que el concierto era para reformar a Twilight, pero si dijo, que sería en honor a la princesa. Hasta que golpeó la puerta de una casa, donde le abrió un poni color azul y melena azul marino. Su nombre era Notterwhorty, y al parecer, se enamoró de Octavia en el mismo momento en que la vio. Octavia pasó y le comunicó al joven sobre lo del concierto, hasta que alguien empezó a tocar los cascos de Octavia. Al mirar abajo, la chica se dio cuenta que era una potrilla. - Hola pequeña- dijo Octavia, la potrilla la saludó y se fue,pero tropezaba a cada rato, llamando la atención a Octy- ¿Qué le pasa? - Lo que le pasa a mi hermanita, es que tiene un problema en sus alas. Cómo verás, una alita es más chiquita qué la otra, y por eso no puede mantener el equilibrio. Hay una operación para curar eso, pero es demasiado cara, y aunque trabajemos, no la podemos pagar... dijo Notterwhorty muy apenado. A Octavia le dio mucha lástima esto, ella pertenecía a la alta sociedad, una casa con 2 pisos y tantos cuartos, electrodomésticos de última... Le daban ganas de donar parte de su dinero con la familia de la pequeña, así la operaban, pero salío de la casa, despidiendose y pensando. En eso, cúando salío de la casa, se chocó con Twiight, quíen iva pasando por allí. - ¿QUE HACES? NO SE PUEDE CHOCAR CON NINGÚN MIEMBRO DE LA REALEZA, Y TÚ LO HICISTE Y NI SIQUIERA TE DISCULPASTE. dijo Twilight muy enojada, en cúanto la pequeña salió de su casa y a los tropezones, defendió a Octavia diciendo: "No la retes, es solo un accidante" - JA, DEBERÍAS APRENDER A HABLAR ANTES DE RETARME A MÍ.dijo Twilight en cúanto vio a Octavia pensar y mirar a la niña. Twilight ya sabía que la joven quería ayudar a la familia esa, pero el humo negro crecía más y más. Octavia lo miró sorprendidamente y la empezó a rodear a ella, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró en una mansión. Allí habian muchos ponis de la alta sociedad, y Octavia estaba vestida con un vestido lleno de diamantes. Hasta que apareció el humo negro a su lado, y de el sus ojos rojos. - " Mira este lugar, lleno de oro y plata"- decía el humo- "Todos están aquí... Bueno... Casi todos" Octavia se acercó a una ventana del lugar y vio que afuera estaban Notterwhorthy, llorando junto a su familia... La pequeña no estaba, pero Notter decía:¿Por qué, por qué se tuvo que ir ella y no esos tontos y egoístas ricachones? Octavia comprendió todo, y pensó que la pequeña moriría si no se operaba pronto. La joven empezó a lagrimear, y el humo se le acercó. - "Ignoralos. Ellos ahora que se jodan. Eso les pasa por no tener dinero suficiente". dijo el humo. - No los ignorare. Ellos necesitan dinero, y yo aquí, en esta mansión, llena de gente que nisiquiera conosco. ¿ Cómo llamarías a esto? Yo creo que vanidad... dijo Octavia muy enojada, llorando al mismo tiempo. - " ¿Vanidad? Jajaja, tu te lo buscaste" dijo el humo tirando a Octavia al suelo, y haciendo desaparecer todo, dejando a Octavia, sola, y con su vestido de diamante. Se paró y salío hacia afuera, junto a la triste familia. Se sacó el vestido y se los donó a estos, diciendo que, era para ganar dinero, para lo que les hacía falta. Su cutie marck brilló en ese instante, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Octavia se volvío a encontrar en la vereda, junto a Twilight y la pequeña. Abrazó a la niña y entró a la casa, al mismo tiempo que Twilight se fue, enojada y volando. Al entrar a esa casa, Notterwhorty recibió muchos bits de Octavia. Unos 2.000. Luego, Octy le dijo que, después del concierto, les daría unos 5.000 más, pues tenía muchísimo dinero. CAPITULO 11: TOLERANCIA A LAS 3 EN PUNTO. Mientras tanto, en Clousdale, Derpy invitaba a todos los pegasos al concierto, sin decir nada que era para reformar a la princesa. Muchos quedaron en ir, pero otros, se burlaban por sus ojos. A Derpy no le gustó mucho, y se empezó a poner triste. En eso, Twilight apareció volando, y al ver a los pegasos burlandose de la joven, se le acercó, riendose de la misma forma. - VAMOS, ¿QUE SUCEDE? ADMITELO: TUS OJOS SON TAN TONTOS, IGUAL QUE SU DUEÑA. dijo Twilight a las carcajadas. Con el humo que se le agrandaba más y más... Este empezó a rodear a Derpy, quíen tenía ganas de llorar. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró en el camparmento de vuelo del cual, asistió de niña.En eso se le acercó el humo, con sus ojos rojos. - "Espero que esto te traiga grandes recuerdos"- dijo el humo- "O Malos recuerdos, mejor dicho" Derpy caminó un poco: todo normal. Hasta que llegaron los 3 pegasos que se burlaban de Rainbow Dash llamandola "Rainbow Crash". Pues, estos se burlaban de Derpy llamandola "Drepy- mencia" Derpy empezó a sentirse mal, pero los pegasos se burlaban más y más... Hasta la rodearon, y Derpy estaba a punto de llorar, en cúanto, el humo se le fue a su lado. - "Vamos, que esperas? Se Te estan burlando, y tu deberias vengarte. Burlarte de ellos. Insultarlos. dijo el humo. Derpy pensó un momento, dejando de escuchar los insultos hacia ella y razonó.Se paró muy firme, cerró los ojos y dio unos pasos, ignorando las burlas de todos. Los 3 pegasos empezaron a acercarle más, hasta que a uno de ellos se le calló su gorra, y Derpy la levantó, dándosela en la pezuña. El pegaso se sorprendió bastante y le preguntó por que era amable con el si le hacía burla.Derpy no dijo nada, pero el humo se le acercó otra vez. - "¿Como lo hiciste?" le preguntó. - Sin contestar ni insultar. Respondió Derpy. - ¿ Contestar? Jajaja, tu te lo buscaste. dijo el humo, empujando a Derpy hacia un brabucón gigante.Su estatura era más o menos como las de las princesas y era gordo. Este empezó a burlarse de la aparencia de la joven y empezó a burlarse sin parar. Sus risas causaban como un terremoto entre las nubes. Sin embargo, Derpy lo ignoró y siguió caminando. El brabucón seguía burlandose de ella, pero lo ignoraba. Raramente, el bravucón se achicaba a medida que Derpy no lo escuchaba, y se achicó tanto, que se hizo del tamaño de un bebé. Se largó a llorar, pero Derpy lo abrazó. Su cutie marck brilló y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvió a Clousdale, donde estaba Twilight y el resto de los pegasos. Derpy sonrío y se fue ignorando las burlas. Y cuando algo les pasaba a los burladores, Derpy los ayudaba. Luego se fue Twilight, muy enojada volando. CAPITULO 12: INTELIGENCIA FRENTE A LA TORPEZA. Mientras tanto, Whooves estaba en el bosque viendo su TAPNDIS otra vez: estaba lleno de grafitis, malas palabras y nombres. Whooves se enojó bastante, y se púso a pintar el objeto otra vez. Pintaba y pintaba, hasta que se volteó para buscar otro tarro de pintura y se chocó con Twilight, que al parecer, aterrizó allí despúes de estar en Clousdale. -TEN MÁS CUIDADO, DOCTORCITO.- se quejó la princesa muy enojada- AL IGUAL QUE TU AMIGA, TIENES QUE PERDONARTE, O SÍ NO, ERES UN MALEDUCADO. - Perdón princesa. Lo hiba a decir justo que usted se puso a retarme. dijo Whooves acomodando su corbata.Pero en eso, el humo negro crecía más y más, y lo empezó a rodear a el, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Whooves se encontró en el mismo bosque, nada más que era de noche, y habían unos 4 adolecentes pintando grafitis en su TAPNDIS. Whooves se enojó mucho, y enseguida fue a retarlos. Pero los jóvenes no escuchaban, haciendo crecer la furia de Whooves. Los jóvenes eran de color negro, tanto en cuero como cabello, y sus ojos eran de color celeste, pero era lo único que se veía de ellos. Whoof se enojo aún más, hasta que el humo negro se le puso al lado. - "Vamos, que esperas, ve y dales una lección. Pegales. Házles algo pra que no te vuelvan a molestar" le dijo el humo. Whoof pensó unos segundos, y luego dijo: NO. Esta bien que no sea bueno que esten ahí, rayando todo, pero no les atacare. Haré algo para que piensen. Así fue que Whooves se les acercó a los raros jóvenes y les dijo: ¿No tendrían que estar durmiendo a estas horas para mañana ir a la escuela? - ¿ Quíen necesita ir a la escuela?- dijeron los jóvenes a coro- Hasta tú ni siquiera has ido. - Yo si he ido.¿ Qué les hace pensar qué no? Los chicos se quedaron callados, mirando a Whooves con mucha atención y luego abrieron bien sus ojos. - Es que.... No importa. Apuesto a que tú no sabes cuanto es 3.765 x 678 + 32 - 543 + 9 - 2000 % 543. dijeron los chicos, dando números al azar y no pensar. - 150428.924.- respondió Whoof al instante, dejando bquiabierta a los jóvenes.- Para ustedes: ¿ Cuál es la cápital de Equestria? - Ponyville. respondieron los jóvenes, pero Whooves se empezó a reír fuerte al ver que estaban equivocados. - ¿ Como se lo llama al árbol que da manzanas? preguntó Whoof. - Ahh. Naranjo. dijeron los jóvenes muy equivocados ante la tonta pregunta y la tonta repuesta. - MAL... ¿Cual es la montaña más alta de Equestria? preguntó Whoof aguantando las risas. - La colina del monte Dragón. contestaron los jóvenes muy agrandados. Pero al equivocarse tantas veces, Whoves no pudo aguantar las risas, hasta que paró de reír en un instante. - Mejor no me reíre de ustedes. No es muy coherente que me ría por haberse equivocado. Obiamente, una persona boba se ríe de todo.Lo que les ha pasado no es gracioso y según la filosofía, reír de lo peor es ser un inútil. dijo Whooves muy serio, haciendo confundir a los chicos y hasta el humo. - Y sobre tu, humito, eres un cuerpo con peso y masa. Y ustedes muchachitos, son un cuerpo de masa inútil y peso tonto. ¿ Por que creen que me hacen daño a mi, si ustedes son los que se dañan ustedes mismos?dijo Whoof muy serio. Los chicos se fueron muy raros, y el humo, esta vez no dijo "Tu te lo buscaste", sino que se quedo callado ante tal confusión. Hasta el momento, Whooves era el caso más dificíl para el. La cutie marck del córcel brilló, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvío al bosque de día. Estaba frente de el, Twilight, quien a verlo despertar, se fue volando muy enojada. CAPITULO 13: PREPARANDOSE PARA EL CONCIERTO. Luego de invitar, y tener listo el escenario, los 4 amigos se reunieron para coversar de lo que les había pasado.Todos se sorprendieron al ver que era una coincidencia, pero ya eran las 20:00. Faltarían 4 horas para el concierto y había mucho que hacer: vestirse, buscar los instrumentos, practicar bastante, cenar y buscar gente que cocine para hacer buffet durante el concierto. Al rato, los 4 se metieron a la tienda y fueron al dpósito,a practicar las 4 canciones.Eran pocas, pero una de esas tenía que servir para reformar a Twilight. Para que los ponis razonen y entre los que hiban a ir, se descubran esos 4 elementos. Pero Derpy, sabía, por alguna razón, que los elementos le pertenecerian a ellos. Practicaron hasta las 21:30, de allí le pidieron a Selena que deje pasar a los que querian llegar temprano para estar en primera fila y se fueron a la casa de Octavia, dónde esta tenía muchos vestidos. Sin embargo, entre tantos vestidos y accesorios, Derpy y Vinyl no querian arreglarse. Pero en un descuido, Octavia agarró de los cascos a Derpy y le dio un vestido color lila. Derpy fue al medidor y al terminar de ponerse el vestido, Derpy se veia muy linda. Hasta Whooves quedo boquiabierta. De alli Octaviia se encargo de maquillarla muy poquito,, y una vez terminada, ambas quisieron convecer a Vinyl que se arreglara. Pero esta ya tenia un vestido elegido: uno blanco lleno de corcheas negras. Luego, Octavia eligio para ella un vestido bien rosado, y Whooves solo se acomodo su corbata. Una vez listos los 4, al salir de la casa de Octavia, eran las 22:30. De alli fueron a la tienda a ver si habria llegado gente y... Nadie... Tal vez era muy temprano, pero paso una hora y la gente no llegaba... CAPITULO 14: LA CANCIÓN DE LA AMISTAD. Sin embargo, los 4 no se rendirian, y cuando se hicieron las 00:00, se subieron al escenario y agarraron sus instrumentos, listos para tocar.... Hasta que de repente aterrizó Twilight en el lugar, muy seria, pero luego rió malvadamente y fue al escenario. - Ja ja ja. ¿Ven lo que les pasa a los que hacen conciertos para mí? No viene el público por que, ya sabe que está prohibida la música, pero igualmente, me gustaría escuchar su cánción. dijo Twilight sentandose en una silla. Los 4 se estaban a punto de rendir, y el humo negro que se hacía cada vez más grande, hasta casi rodear a la princesa, los estaba por rodear a ellos, hasta que... - ¡¡¡No vamos a rendirnos tan facíl!!!- gritó Vinyl- Escuchen, si pudimos formar una banda, podemos tocar, aunque sin nadie alrededor. - Es cierto.- dijo Derpy- Podemos y lo haremos. Octavia y Whooves se alegraron y se fueron junto a las dos, juntaron los cascos y luego los soltaron, diciendo: "Uno vs 4, 4 vs uno" Luego agararrón sus instrumentos otra vez y empezaron a tocar a cantar: W: Creíamos estar solos y comenzó nuestra gran amistad que no terminó No es malhumorada ni malvada Sino que es muy amistada. ------------------------------------------------ V,O,D: Ohh, ohh ohh, que nunca expire la amistad. -------------------------------------------------------------- W y D: Libre el sentimiento Como el cuarto viento De verdad No hace falta demostrar nuestra gran amistad 4: ¡¡¡Gran amistad!!! -------------------------------------------------------------- W: Creeiamos que todo saldría mal Pero algo raro nos atacó Debia ser algo un poco grato pues la amistad es asi por un rato --------------------------------------------------------- V,O,D: Ohh, ohh, ohhh, que nunca expire la amistad ---------------------------------------------------------------------- O y V:Libre el sentimiento Como el cuarto viento De verdad No hace falta demostrar nuestra gran amistad 4: ¡¡¡Gran amistad!!! -------------------------------------------------------------- 4: Amistad, que suene la amistad W: No hace falta demostrar nuestra gran amistad 4:Gran amistad!!! --------------------------------------------------------------- Sin embargo, cúando la cáncion terminó, Twilight se enojo mucho al ver que la canción no era paa ella, y sube al escenario, con el humo negro arriba suyo acercandose a los 4, quíenes soltaron sus instrumentos al instante. Todos se asustaron y fueron acorralados por Twilight y el humo hacía una esquina del escenario, a punto de caer de él. Hasta que Vinyl aprovecha un descuido de la princesa y escapa de allí, metiendose a la tienda. CAPITULO 15: LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA BUENA VIDA. Twilight sigue acorralando a los 3 amigos, sin notar la ausencia de Vinyl. Hasta que el humo negro la rodea totalmente, incrustandose en ella y conviertiendola en una alicornio color de cuero y melena negra, y ojos rojos. A su boca le crecen dos colmillos y sonriendo maléficamente, amenaza a Derpy, Whooves y Octavia - Ya veo que no se han dado cuenta!!!- gritó la alicornio tomando vuelo, y causando un gran viento- Están acabados, inútiles ponis! Y aunque quieran encontrar esos 4 tontos elementos, jamás los tendrán, porque ya estan con su dueña, osea YO!!!- gritó tomando vuelo más alto, hasta las nubes, haciendolas negras, causando rayos y truenos, y un viento terrible. Durante ese tiempo en el que Twilight malvada causa el ventarrón, grita que ya no es la princesa Twilight Sparkle, si no que ahora es "Queen Black", la reina de Ponyville y próximamente la reina de Equestria, dejando atrás a las princesas Celestia y Luna. Los 3 amigos se asustan bastante, hasta que ven que Vinyl sale de la tienda con el libro de los 4 elementos. Aprovechan la distracción de "Queen Black" entre las nubes de tormenta y corren con Vinyl, preguntandole cual es su próposito. - Se que los tiene- dijo Vinyl corriendo las páginas del libro rapídamente con su magia- Los elementos de la Buena Vida, no lo encontramos por que ella los tiene, y tal vez lo este usando para hacer el mal. dijo la unicornio soltando el libro y viendo a Queen Black, riendo de malvad. Hasta que un momento, Queen Black sacó con su magia color gris, 4 piedras de un cofre oscuro y viejo. Vinyl le presta atención a la escena y piensa que las piedras son los elementos de la Buena Vida, y le pide a Derpy que valla a quitarselas. Derpy teme un poco de la petición de su amiga, pero toma aire y volando, se mete entre los nubarrones negros. Mientras tanto, Queen Black mira con desprecio las piedras, hasta que siente un tirón de cola. Black se da vuelta y no ve a nadie que halla tironeado su cola , pero al darse vuelta otra vez, ve que Derpy se aleja con las 4 piedras en sus pezuñas. Al aterrizar nuevamente en tierra firme, Derpy deja las 4 piedras con cuidado a los pies de Vinyl. Ella dice que esos son los 4 elementos, y que según la segunda página del libro, en caso de no poder demostrar que "juntos todo es más fácil hacer de todo", se tenía que usar un hechizo especial, cuyo estaba escrito con letras pequeñas muy abajo.Vinyl se encargaría del hechizo Leyó en voz baja el hechizo un par de veces, y luego lo dijo en voz alta, sabiendolo de memoria. " S''i los 4 elementos hay que alcanzar, trabajando todos pronto se..." ''Dijo Vinyl, usando su magia e intentando cambiar la forma de las piedras, hasta que "Queen Black" aterrizó en el lugar e intervinió a la unicornio. "Black" le dijo a los 4 que, era totalmente inútil volver a la normalidad esas apagadas piedras. Al terminar de hablar, "Black" intentó arrebatarle las piedras a Vinyl, pero esta logro agarrarlas con su magia y echó a correr junto a sus 3 amigos, sin embargo, "Black" los sigue corriendo, amenazandolos de atraparlos. Hasta que "Queen Black" persigue solamente a Vinyl quíen tiene las 4 piedras. De repente, Vinyl tropiezá y las piedras salen resfalandose en el suelo, y parando en los pies de la alicornio malvada. Cúando esta los hiba a agarrar, Vinyl, intentando pararse, empezó a hablarle. - Tú crees que los elementos te pertenecen a ti, pero no es así- dijo Vinyl intentandose parar- Tú, en estas últimas horas no demostraste ser una persona con buena vida. Además, por si no lo notaste, los 4 elementos estan aquí- dijo ya parada y acercándose a la alicornio- La ármonia no sólo es lo que puede enseñarte sobre la amistad, si no que la vida que llevas tu y tus amigos tambien. La alicornio se enoja bastante, pero antes de poder agarrar las piedras, estas flotan con un brillo al rededor, y cada una se acerca a cada amigo. - Tolerancia, Inteligencia y Solidaridad- dijo Vinyl mirando a cada uno de sus 3 amigos. - Jajaja- rió malvadamente "Queen Black"- ¿Ya te olvidaste el cuarto elemento?. - Claro que no, el cuarto elemento es la valentía, y eso no pudiera existir sin los 3 elementos. - dijo Vinyl con su piedra al costado- Tener Valentía para soportar a quienes se burlan de ti,es saber tolerar a esos. Tener valentía para sacar una buena cuenta y dar una buena explicación de ello, es usar la inteligencia. Tener valentía para deshacerte de algo que quieres para darselos a quíenes más lo necesitan, es ser solidario. dijo Vinyl cerrando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que ella y sus 3 amigos empezaron a flotar en el aire, con sus brillantes piedras al rededor. Una vez al terminar de hablar, las piedras se convierten en collares con una joya en el centro y los 3 flotan hacia Vinyl. De ellos tiran una magia color azul, celeste y turquesa que rodean a "Queen Black", Vinyl abre los ojos y todo se llena de una luz celeste. Al parecer, toda esa parte se llena de esa luz, y los caballos que hiban a asistir al concierto (que llegan medio tarde) se sorprender y quedan encandilados por ello. Una vez que la luz celeste desaparece, los 4 amigos aterrizan en el suelo y notan que el collar de cada uno tiene una joya con la forma de su Cutie Marck. Todos se miran sorprendidos, hasta que Derpy tomó aire y gritó: "Son los elemetos!!!" Whooves y Octavia la miran con toda la razón y luego miran a Vinyl, quíen se queda pensativa, y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Los caballos que asistirían al concierto, se les acercan y les preguntan diferentes cosas, pero ninguno se preguntó por Twilight. De echo, nadie sabía que se habría convertido en una alicornio malvada color negro. CAPITULO 16: LA VERDAD DE LA PRINCESA Entre tanto alboroto, aparece la princesa Celestia, junto a Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Spike, y se acercan a los 4 amigos. - Sabía que lo conseguirían. dijo Celestia y se fue con, lo que parecía ser, Twilight Sparkle, tirada en el suelo. Esta estaba allí, llorando desesperadamente, pidiendo perdón y más perdón, hasta notar que la princesa Celestia y sus 5 amigas estaban a su lado. - ¿Qué te ha pasado, mi fiel princesa?. preguntó Celestia - El humo negro. Eso pasó- dijo Twilight con la mirada gacha- Sabía que no tenía que ir con él, pero me deje llevar. Lo siento tanto. No sabía que había un humo tan malvado como ese. Las 5 amigas abrazaron a la princesa, y luego esta se disculpo con el resto de Ponyville, diciendo que el humo fue el que la mandaba a decir tales leyes. Es más: con el humo rodeandola, Twilight se abria olvidado de su pasado, lo suficiente como para encerrar a sus amigas en un cuarto y contratar guardias tontos. Luego, Twilight se disculpó con Derpy, Whooves, Vinyl y Octavia por haber sido tan mala con ellos. Además admitió que el humo fue el que queria ser gobernante de Equestria, por ello la mandó a ser "Queen Black". - Un momento!- dijo Octavia abriendo bien los ojos- Si reformamos a Twilight con nuestros elementos, entonces... ¿Qué pasó con ese humo negro? - Pues, dudo que lo hayan derrotado. Por lo que se, el humo los ha querido unir al lado oscuro,y ustedes demostraron ser buenos. Creería que es alguien que no se puede derrotar sin utilizar magia suficiente,pero no se cómo.- dijo Celestia- Igualmente, esten atentos en caso que vuelva. Los 4 amigos aceptaron, pero en eso, los ponis se les acercaron preguntandoles por el concierto. - Les prometimos un concierto y van a ver un concierto!!!. dijo Vinyl feliz. Pero en eso, un conductor de TV (¿Quíen dijo que Ponyville no podía tener un canal de televisión?) les preguntó a los 4 el nombre de su banda. - Nombre ehh...-dijo Whooves pensando- Pues, nos olvidamos de ponerle un nombre, je je. En eso, Derpy gritó: "El Cuarteto De Pons". Todos miraron a Derpy con cara rara, pero Whooves se le fue a su lado y le sonrió. - Sip. El Cuarteto de Pons, así se llama. dijo Whooves guiñandole el ojo a Derpy. CAPITULO 17: UNA BANDA Y 4 ELEMENTOS. Así, luego de un rato, El Cuarteto de Pons tocó sus canciones, mientras que el público los admiraba. Twilight, ya disculpada por todos, se puso a bailar my feliz, junto a sus 5 amigas. Celestia los miraba desde lejos y les sonrió. "Ese si es un gran cuarteto" pensó y partió hacia Canterlot. Luego de terminar de tocar, Octavia corrió al encuentro con Notterworthy y su hermanita, mientras que Time Moom, la madre de Whooves, corrío aabrazar a su hijo. Este se preparó para recibir los cascos de su madre hasta que.. - Oh lindo lindo- dijo Time Moom coqueteandole al conductor de TV- ¿Quieres salir a una cita? - Mamá! ¿Que te he dicho de llevar córceles a casa? dijo Whooves muy enojado. - Tú cállate y disfruta de tu banda. dijo Moom y se fue con el conductor. Y así, termina ese día, ese día especial, donde 4 amigos se convirtieron en un paso a la historia de Equestria: 4 elementos, y una cáncion... FIN Del episodio 1 Episodio siguiente: MLP: La bandada de la amistad episidio 2: Sorpresas de Cristal. Categoría:Entradas